1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to three-state circuits, and more particularly, to an MOS switched-supply three-state circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The advantages offered by NMOS technology are well known; e.g. higher density, greater yield, etc. The smaller NMOS device geometries permit a greater number of devices to be produced per unit area or, stated another way, a single device will occupy less space. This characteristic is extremely important in the design or fabrication of complex digital integrated circuits; for example, single chip microprocessors. However, if progress is to continue, further improvements in density, yield, speed and power consumption must be achieved.